


candy pop

by youriko



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: + superhero buddies seulrene and journalist joy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Fluff, Journalist Yeri, Superhero Wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: yerim calls seungwan's superhero persona out in the paper, and seungwan is a bit frustrated.





	candy pop

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour so sorry if its shit
> 
> i love wenri and!!! happy bday wendy!!!! take this 
> 
> shes not that high up my bias list but shes one of my first biases ever and im just. i love her. thank u for coming to my ted talk
> 
> this is lowkey a crack fic . welcome

she had gone to seulgi and joohyun for help. she thought that maybe they could change what the media said about her, or at least cheer her up a bit. she had gone for comfort and guidance, because what good seniors wouldn’t help their underclassmen in distress?

 

well, seulgi and joohyun, apparently. in retrospect, this may have been a mistake.

 

joohyun slams a fist down on the table, laughing uncontrollably, tears leaking out of her eyes. seulgi is no better, but she’s on the  _ floor _ . seungwan sighs, sipping her hot chocolate as her friends descend into madness.

 

“i mean, i knew you were a loser, but  _ holy shit _ , they took this and ran with it!”

 

joohyun burst into another fit of giggles at seulgi’s words, keeling over. seungwan could make an old person joke, but somehow, she thinks that would make it worse. she glares at her friends, sending apologetic looks at the other customers in between.

 

after a good two more minutes, seungwan stands up. “that’s enough,” she pouts, and though they look like they could go on for hours, seulgi and joohyun get back into their seats.

 

“it’s hopeless,” seungwan mutters. “i’m a laughingstock.”

 

seulgi snickers, so joohyun takes her cue to become the Good Mother. “aw, honey, it’s just one article. it’s not even from a big source. i’m sure not that many people have seen it.”

 

seungwan groans. “if my own friends react like this, there’s no way other people won’t kick up a fuss.”

 

“you have to admit, it’s pretty funny,” seulgi adds unnecessarily. “they called you  _ the blueberry girl from willy wonka with more self esteem issues _ . that is at least in the top 5 most hilarious things i’ve ever heard.”

 

she glances at the article again; a scathing review written by an anonymous journalist at a small local newspaper. it was about the famous superhero trio; candy, ice cream and cake. it talked about how while candy and ice cream were cool and amazing (and that candy was hot as fuck), cake was a disappointing end to the trio. 

 

seungwan is cake, and seungwan is  _ not  _ disappointing.

 

but it seemed to be a captivating article, if the reactions from the actual candy and ice cream had anything to do with it.

 

“here,” seulgi says, pointing to the bottom of the paper. “it’s the newspaper’s contact information. if it’s really bothering you, you can complain to the source.”

 

“please don’t get them fired,” joohyun says. “i wanna read more.”

 

seungwan completely ignores joohyun. “that’s actually a good idea,” she tells herself. “i’ll just file a complaint, they’ll remove the article. what could go wrong?”

 

*

 

seungwan got to the front of the line after what seemed like hours. by the time she reaches the counter, she could crumble with relief; but she has a job to do.

 

“i have a complaint,” seungwan says, in the most polite yet demanding way possible, exactly how joohyun had taught her.

 

“that’s new,” the lady snorts, not looking up from her computer. “what about?”

 

seungwan blinks at her rude disposition, but doesn’t back down. “one of your articles.”

 

she rolls her eyes. “you’re gonna have to be a little more specific.”

 

“the one from tuesday?”

 

she barks a laugh. “that was the one with the most complaints. not specific enough, sweetheart.”

 

seungwan keeps herself from blushing, though jeez, this woman was pretty informal with someone she was supposed to be serving. “the one on the superhero… i think her name was cake?” mentally, she applauds herself for being so obvious. what the hell, seungwan.

 

the lady finally looks up at seungwan boredly. “superhero ones are yerim’s specialty. she’s the one next to me.” she points to a pretty blonde lady, and seungwan can no longer stop her blush. pretty people are her weakness, and this is not good. “you have to go to the end of the other line, though.”

 

seungwan curses herself, but nods and scuttles back once again.

 

*

 

once seungwan is again at the front of the line, her phone is dead, the threads on her sweater are picked to rags, and her eyebags are worse for the wear. she doesn’t know what time it is. it could’ve been weeks since she got in line, actually. she’s a little bit mad at how the girls at the desk; yerim and her friend; manage to look perfect, and also unbothered by all the middle aged people coming to yell at them.

 

from what she’s gathered, it seems they run a small newspaper that’s specialty is giving controversial opinions. while seungwan can sympathize with having unpopular opinions and getting outcasted for them, she’s annoyed at how meanly they put it. one man burst into tears because yerim made fun of his dead mother.

 

“how may i help you?” yerim asks monotonously. a child wails a couple people behind her.

 

“there’s an article you wrote, about the superhero cake. i wanted to talk to you about it.”

 

yerim sighs. “we don’t have enough time for this. look, cake is a boring ass bitch. deal with it.” she begins to shoo her away, but seungwan leans in closer.

 

“no, i did not just wait in line for like 5 days for that. we have to talk about it.”

 

yerim raises an eyebrow. “you can be upset without me. go on. fuck off.”

 

seungwan didn’t realize that before she had been dealing with the polite one. she didn’t realize this was the bar, though. “listen, i-”

 

“nope. too late. you missed your shot.” yerim forcibly pushes her away this time, and the woman behind her happily walks to the front desk.

 

now, she doesn’t get mad easily. she also doesn’t usually use her powers for stupid situations. however, yerim pokes at a certain nerve, with her direct denial and treating her like a child even when she’s probably older. if she needs to be underhanded to get what she wants, she can be.

 

she freezes time.

 

one of the many critiques yerim had made on her persona is that she’s hesitant to use her power. yerim chalked it up to her being a “scaredy-cat” (though she said it in less kind words), but really, it’s fucking difficult. it’s like carrying a 200 pound rock; she can do it, yes, but not for long periods of time, and there’s a constant strain when doing it. 

 

still, this adrenaline from being absolutely furious gives her a whole lot more strength.

 

seungwan storms up to the front desk, reaches over, and pulls on yerim’s collar, yanking her out of the time freeze. “i said,” seungwan snarls, “we need to talk.”

 

yerim blinks. she looks around. she opens her mouth, and god, does she scream.

 

seungwan flinches so hard she accidentally lets go, and yerim is once again stuck in time.

 

this might be a little harder than she thought.

 

*

 

between grabbing a trolley, hauling yerim onto it (without touching her), and pushing her to the nearest cafe, her power is screaming at her to calm the hell down. as soon as she deems it safe, as it wouldn’t be out of place, she snaps her fingers. time resumes, and yerim starts up.

 

yerim stares at seungwan.

 

seungwan glares at yerim.

 

“you are very rude,” is what seungwan says first.

 

“you’re a superhero,” is what yerim breathes in response. “you’re  _ the  _ superhero.”

 

“that much is obvious. now. you wrote a  _ very  _ mean article about me and i need you to take it the fuck back because it hurt my  _ feelings _ , damn you.”

 

yerim continues staring at seungwan.

 

“if i just showed you my power for you to look at me for minutes at a time, i will be even more mad than i already am, and i don’t think i’ve actually been mad at someone in months so trust me this is a great time for me to let out my anger.”

 

yerim shakes her head. “uh, oh god, no. i didn’t think you’d actually read that.”

 

seungwan could go on a rant about how you shouldn’t say mean things just for the fun of it, but she’s not in her usual lecturing yet caring mood. she is mad and mildly attracted to the girl sitting in front of her right now. not caring at all.

 

wait.

 

“i can explain!” yerim protests, eyes wide. “okay, okay. i’m. i’m really sorry, dude.”

 

seungwan frowns and leans back in her chair, but she admits it’s a start.

 

“i don’t know. everyone expects really harsh articles from us, sooyoung and i, and i love writing them because most of the time they do reflect my opinions. but this week i just, didn’t feel like i had anything to complain about.

 

“life had been going pretty well for once, besides the usual problems, which i had written about years ago. everything i had to write was documented already, but i couldn’t just stop for one week because i was feeling uninspired. so, you know. i decided to test my creativity.”

 

she takes a deep breath, and looks away.

 

“i decided to take the person i loved most and try to roast the fuck out of them.”

 

it’s seungwan’s turn to be surprised, to blink, and to blush. “oh.”  _ that’s gay. _

 

“it’s not your fault at all though, fuck, i’m so sorry. i really admire you and everything you do for the city. it’s like, super chill. i didn’t mean to make you angry, shit. you’re the nice one.”

 

seungwan squints at yerim, and yerim holds her breath.

 

“maybe you can make it up to me,” seungwan decides, and yerim frowns in confusion.

 

“take me on a date tomorrow. if i like it, i’ll forgive you.”

 

yerim’s eyes blow wide, but before she can reject her, seungwan frantically scribbles her number on a napkin. “h-here. take it. we’ll talk later.”

 

seungwan leaves quickly after that, but she catches a glimpse of yerim smiling. it’s a beautiful, shining thing, making any negative emotions she felt instantly dissipate, and she can’t quite regret anything she’d done that day to lead up to that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> this was longer than expected
> 
> oops


End file.
